This disclosure relates to a method of purifying a cyclic ester.
Conventional methods for purification of crude cyclic esters, such as lactide and glycolide, include rectification, recrystallization, and washing.
Rectification is usually used in large scale production. However, it is characterized of relatively complex and costly.
Recrystallization is usually used in laboratory scale, which employs not eco-friendly organic solvents with a low yield.
Washing employs organic solvents, such as alcohols. The organic solvents are flammable and with oxygen form explosive mixtures.